


If My Velocity Starts to Make You Sweat

by MaynardYard



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Andy Hurley - Freeform, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Bullying, Dallon Weekes - Freeform, Frank can fite, Gerard is a loner, Haley Williams - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Mikey loves Britney Spears, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Paramore - Freeform, Patrick Stumph - Freeform, Ray Toro - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, The bois look out for each other, Trains, bob bryar - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, until he meets Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaynardYard/pseuds/MaynardYard
Summary: So basically Frank gets picked on by the bullies who picked on Gerard previously and shit goes down.(Lots of tensions n stuff.Possible trigger warning bc they use homophobic language? IdkI was tired when I wrote most of this btw so if I don't make any sense I'm sorry hA)ANYWAYSSo basically the two say fuck school and go on a rlly great adventure





	If My Velocity Starts to Make You Sweat

Gerard sat in his math class, bored as fuck. He always spent his time staring at the wall, the whiteboard, or the clock. Time passed so painfully slowly in that stupid class, and it didn't help that his teacher had a droning voice.  
"Gerard, what is the answer to question 12?" The teacher asked with a disdainful glare, folding her arms.  
"Uh... six?" He answered, suppressing the panic he felt as he remembered his unfinished homework.  
The class burst into laughter, and the sixteen year old's face flared with embarrassment. A sinking feeling set in his stomach, making him want to throw up.  
"Gerard, the answer is fifteen meters and forty two centimetres," the teacher had no humour on her face, and it was clear that she already hated him. Just great. Second week and another teacher would 'accidentally' make his marks lower than they already were going to be.  
Gerard sat quietly at the back of the class until the bell finally rang. He felt terrible as he walked slowly to the field, until he reached the bleachers. It was pouring rain outside, and rain dripped through the metal bleachers and on to his sandwich, which was of course, mashed up from sitting in his bag.  
Gerard sat miserably chewing on the almost flavourless sandwich staring blankly into the gloomy forest that bordered the edge of the school property.  
Time passed, and Gerard only felt worse. He realized the bell had rung a long while ago. The boy had already missed a full class, and would be late for the next one, if he didn't hurry.  
Gerard made his way towards the building, and realized the rain had stopped, however the sky was a calming grey. He also noticed a boy being pushed into the bland grey lockers by a group of guys that were the very same that bullied Gerard in younger grades.  
The other boy looked a few years younger, and was definitely shorter than his tormentors. Gerard knew that he couldn't let this kid be a victim, like he had been.  
"Hey! How about you fuck off?" The sixteen year old yelled at them. The hallway was empty, class had probably started by now, but that was the last thing on the boy's mind.  
"Oh look boys! The school slut! Or the school fag? What do you think?" One of the boys, the obvious leader asked the boy who was coughing blood against the lockers. His black hair covered his eyes, but blood rolled down his chin, staining his shirt and pooling on the floor.  
Gerard felt fear and anger flash through him as the he watched the boy bleed.  
"Let's teach the fag a lesson, it looks like he hasn't learned from when he was a baby," one of the leader guy's friends exclaimed mockingly, stepping forward threateningly.  
"I agree, come on boys!"  
Gerard swung his fist into the stomach of the blonde boy who approached him first. Blows rained down on Gerard, and the boy wound up on the on knees, covered in bruises.  
That was when the bleeding boy surprised Gerard. He grabbed the main bully and shoved him into the lockers in a similar manner that he had experienced previously. Then he proceeded to kick the leader in the dick, and then pushed him to the floor.  
"Hop the fuck off my dick, or you're gonna end up like this." Gerard's saviour panted, voice laced in pain and edged with authority.  
Nobody moved, shocked, then the rest of the group ran down the halls. The bleeding boy let Malcom, the leader, up to his feet. The bully ran away, following his friends.  
Gerard looked up at the boy, and tried to find words but was speechless. The figure across the hall was the hottest person Gerard had ever laid eyes on. Like a fucking dream.  
"Thank you," Gerard stood, wincing at the bruises on his ribs and face.  
"I should really be thanking you," the other boy stepped closer to Gerard. "What's you're name?"  
"Gerard, what's yours?"  
"Frank."  
"Let's go to the nurse," Frank started to head towards the office but stopped when Gerard grabbed his hand to hold him back.  
"No! We can't, they won't believe us. The whole school is funded by Malcolm's rich ass family! They're never gonna believe us, and they'll twist the story to fit their benefit!" Gerard told his new friend with panic.  
"Oh," Frank's face fell into a frown.  
"Come on, I know how to handle this," Gerard led Frank out of the school, all thoughts of getting to his next class forgotten. 

When the two entered Gerard's house, the sound of Toxic by Britney Spears blasting through the almost empty house. Empty with the exception of the younger Way, Gerard's brother Mikey.  
"Mikey?" The brother called, walking to the door of Mikey's room. Frank glanced at his friend in confusion.  
"I swear this is the weirdest first day of school," Frank muttered.  
"This is normal," the older Way brother closed his brother's door, not bothering to greet or disturb his brother.  
"Okay follow me," Gerard led his new friend to the bathroom that was a few rooms away from the one they had just left.  
He sat Frank down on the counter, and rummaged through the cabinet behind the cracked mirror.  
"Take off your shirt," Gerard instructed, closing the cabinet with full hands.  
"Kinky," Frank replied in a voice that made Gerard's face flush a bright red. Frank obeyed and Gerard couldn't help but stare, eyes travelling across every inch of the boy's skin.  
"Um, can I?" Gerard asked, indicating that he wanted to check the wounds on Frank.  
"'Course."  
Gerard tentatively traced his hands across the gash on Frank's shoulder, pressing gently. Frank winced, but didn't complain. Gerard then moved down the boy's torso, and couldn't help but admiring his new friend's attractive features.  
"So they called you a fag," Frank bite his lip at he sting of the Saline Gerard was using. "Why is that?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm gay," the taller boy scoffed. "Long story short, they found out from a former friend and then they bullied me for a few years. Eventually they got bored."  
Frank nodded, thinking.  
"That's similar to the reason why I changed schools."  
Gerard brushed hair out of Frank's face, leaning close to wipe the blood off the other boy's face.  
"You're gay?" He asked.  
"Depends. I guess I could be straight but I like dick too much," Frank winked, causing Gerard to fucking melt.  
"There... all done," Gerard announced, setting his items down.  
"You're turn," Frank noticed Gerard struggling with his shirt. "Need help?"  
"I'm trying not to use my right arm, there's a bleeding part there," Gerard nodded.  
Frank lifted the taller boy's shirt off gently, and Gerard couldn't decide if the pain or the way Frank looked at him was more intense.  
"I can do it my self," Gerard suggested weakly, but it was obvious that Frank was taking control.  
"I got you, baby," Frank brushed his fingertips across the bruise that formed at his hip. Baby. The word stuck in Gerard's skull, and yet again, he was at a loss for words. Each touch was electrifying, and Gerard could not believe he was getting turned on by someone cleaning his cuts and bruises. He also noted that Frank hadn't put his shirt back on.  
"Good to go," Frank told him finally. Gerard was getting extremely turned on, and desperately tried to will his boner to disappear. It would be super embarrassing.  
"Frank, uh, what grade are you in?" Gerard tried to distract himself.  
"Eleven, you?"  
Gerard took a moment to process what he said.  
"Me too, but you're... so.." Gerard fumbled with words.  
"Short? Yea, I get that a lot," Frank smirked. "But not too much shorter than you."  
Which was a true fact.  
"Let's go to my room," Gerard half asked, half commanded.  
"With our shirts off! How scandalous!" Frank teased, pretending to be shocked. "What will people think?"  
Gerard smiled and rolled his eyes. This new friendship was a start to something interesting, Gerard could just feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on how you think about it! :)


End file.
